


The Chocolatier of Havenbrook

by Neverknowitisme



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Serial Killer, dark!Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverknowitisme/pseuds/Neverknowitisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old part of Havenbrook feels like a quiet little town. The old houses and shops look like they haven’t changed since the twentieth century. In this part of town lives a cute Chocolatier named Blaine Anderson-Smythe. This man is sweet, friendly and loved by all people. He is married to Sebastian Smythe, head officer of the police department. There is also a journalist named Kurt Hummel, who is dying to have Sebastian for himself. Yet this story isn't what it might seem.... especially when a serial killer is on the loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**IS “HOMELESS SHUE” MISSING?**

**HAVENBROOK** – Will Shuester, better know as Homeless Shue, hasn’t been seen for a couple of days. The man usually can be found around his own claimed bench in Closterfield Park. He was last seen three days ago at the Homeless Help Center, and has now been reported missing since he didn’t show up for dinner the last few days. It is usual for some to ‘disappear’ for a day but Homeless Shue isn’t known for the disappearing act. He is very well known for his cheer up songs and bad advise. The people living close to Closterfield Park are worried that something happened to the optimistic man with no permanent residence. Did he find somewhere else to stay? Is there maybe a positive side to this story and did he find a love interest? We don’t know. All we can do now is keep a look out for “the optimistic man of Closterfield Park.” – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

 

 

**DID THE MISSING TURN OUT TO BE A MURDER?**

**HAVENBROOK –** Rumors through town are speculating that the still missing Will Shuester isn’t just a disappearance. After been missing for more than ten days people are starting to get worried. What if the harmless man was killed? I, Kurt Hummel, talked to the Head of the Havenbrook’s Police Department, Mr. Sebastian Smythe to investigate these rumors. The charming and quite well known Head Officer can’t confirm anything. “As long as if there is no body found to confirm the death of Mr. Shuester we should assume the man is alive and well. All we can do is hope that the man will be found soon,” as quoted by the respectable head of the department. As long if there is no body we need to assume the man is still alive even though the hope gets slimmer and slimmer. Some people have already put mourning flowers next to the bench where the man usually could be found. You should think to yourselves, why be so grim? Are people really assuming there would be a killer in a town like Havenbrook? – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

 

 

**ANOTHER MISSING REPORTED!**

**HAVENBROOK –** Today, Another person has been confirmed missing. The police department has confirmed this, but won’t say who has gone missing. All the facts lead to an upper class person. The fact that they won’t tell whom the new victim is. Plus the fact that a police vehicle was parked in the more uptown part of Havenbrook, in front of the Motta’s household I might add! Has her husband gone missing or is it Sugar Motta herself? Maybe we should start to think grim, two missing and no bodies. Is there a kidnapper/killer in Havenbrook? – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

**A NEW KIND OF CHOCOLATE ON THE MARKET**

**HAVENBROOK –** Mr. Blaine Anderson has discovered a brand new “Special Ingredient” for his already well-known chocolate. People from all around want to try the newly invented chocolate. Personally I wonder how you can invent new chocolate but apparently Mr. Anderson proved me wrong. I yet have to taste the ‘new and greatly discovered’ chocolate. People are doing wild guesses about what the secret ingredient is but Mr. Anderson won’t budge and swears that he will never tell. He would only ever tell the secret to someone “of his own blood”, as the man told me. Which is quite odd, does he mean as in son-to-be? We all know that the man with the gel helmet and a kink for chocolate is married to the respectable Head Officer Smythe. So I won’t suspect children in that household just yet. On another note, there is no new news about the six missing men of Havenbrook. – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

 

**IS THE KILLER A WOMAN?**

**HAVENBROOK –** As we all now by now, we have a kidnapper/killer walking around in Havenbrook. There have been more than seven people missing by now and the future is getting more and more grim. We all need to have trust in our favorite Head Police Officer, Sebastian Smythe. “All I can say for now is that we found a pattern. Only quite wealthy young men are being murdered. Yes, we call it “murder” and not a kidnapping anymore. We are thinking it isn’t a man who is killing the victims but a woman seeking for vengeance on the male gender.” These are the direct words of the smart officer. All we can do is have faith in the good research and detective work of our most loved Officer Smythe, whom will make sure that this city will be safe again. – Written by _Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times._

 

Blaine Anderson, Chocolatier of Havenbrook, lowered the newspaper. He felt sick to his stomach when reading the latest article. He didn’t even care about the killings. He got sick of reading the name Kurt Hummel; it made him want to vomit. It triggered something dark inside of him. The journalist’s love for Sebastian repulsed Blaine. The way he fondly writes about ‘The respectable Head of the Police Department’ or ‘The charming and quite well known Head Officer’. He felt even more ill about the man now then he did before. He had a disgusted expression on his face when Mercedes Jones, owner of “Bagels & Beans”, placed his usual cup of coffee in font of him. Blaine had weekly visits with the local coffee shop owner to bring his chocolate to her. Over the years it became a tradition to sit down for a chat and a coffee on Thursday’s at nine thirty AM. Blaine fully lowered his newspaper with a sigh.

“I know, love. It’s disgusting,” the dark skinned woman spoke with a warm honey-like voice. “I put in some extra chocolate, Sweetie.” She knew that it wasn’t the killings that were bothering her favorite costumer. Blaine folded the paper and placed it perfectly next to his coffee with a short nod. He took a casual sip from the warm liquid, what seemed to warm him a bit, and lowered his eyes down with his cup.

“Thank you for bringing me the new chocolates,” she chattered on. “They are amazing but I keep wondering what the special ingredient is,” she smiled fondly at the tiny dark haired man. Blaine closed his eyes for a few seconds longer than usual and inhaled sharply. _Calmness._ Calmness and politeness was everything. His friendly and charming smile appeared on his previously grim and disgusted face.

“Thank you, Mercedes,” he spoke graciously as ever. “You will be the only coffee place in the nation with my chocolate.” He casually ignored the fact that also the woman, who he counted as a friend, was fishing for ‘The Special Ingredient.’


	2. Introducing Blaine Anderson

Some time back, a happy giggle sounded through the clean workshop as Blaine spread the chocolate mixture over the all steel table with Palette knife. The big and flat tool spread the cooling chocolate over the hard and clean surface. Blaine Anderson, Chocolatier of Havenbrook, also known as the gentleman of the town. He was well mannered, perfectly clothed, and made everyone’s favorite sweet: Chocolate. The always happy and friendly man would walk around the streets and greet everyone on the out-of-hand growing town. Havenbrook was the perfect little town. There was something enchanting about the almost city. Havenbrook got more popular over the last years, slowly transforming from a town into a bustling city. The most popular part of the town, Old-Havenbrook, looked like the time had stood still. No cars were allowed on the shopping streets to give all the pedestrians the whole street to walk, to only get sometimes disturbed by cyclists. In this part of town the well-known Chocolate shop was housed of a certain Blaine Anderson. The old houses and shops look like they haven’t changed since the twentieth-century, and they hadn’t thanks to the special foundation to keep Old-Havenbrook like it always would be. Outside the old center cars rumbled around, traffic lights changed color and modernized buildings towering over highways, like any average town. Now back to that lovely Chocolatier. The man was married to Sebastian Smythe for a good six years or was it seven? That’s right, Blaine Anderson(-Smythe) was gay. Not that many people cared, Havenbrook had other things to worry about. Besides, who would make their delicious and famous chocolate if Mr. Anderson weren’t a resident of the town? Another tiny detail, no one was really looking forward to get into a rumble with the mighty and cunning Head of the Police Department. Sebastian was a highly respected officer for years and had climbed all the way to the top of the Police Department. Sebastian being harsh, strict and always perfectly in suit contrasted highly with his husband Blaine who was sweet, friendly and wearing matched bowties with his decorated chocolate.

“You are a joy to watch,” a sly husky voice broke through the humming sound Blaine was making. He was just carefully mixing some rum extract through the dark melted chocolate in the beat of his humming melody. His hum changed an octave lower as he finished his tune and put the chocolate under a heating lamp.

“Am I now?,” he chuckled and turned around to see his husband leaning in the doorpost. Sebastian’s hair hanging a bit down in a sexy kind of way, meaning he had quite a busy day. Blaine knew those things. The chocolatier’s honey colored eyes slowly traveled up from his husband’s long legs to his broad shoulders, ending at his gorgeous face. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the dusty green colored eyes staring back at him. _Green._ Not a greyish tone mixed through the green color today. His husband had the most wonderful eyes, plus it was a handy tool to detect Sebastian’s current mood. With today being: A busy day but productive, knowing all this by just the demeanor of his husband.

“Yes, you are…,” Sebastian’s voice murmured back when he strolled over to him in almost a seductive kind of way. “But I rather want my husband home,” he voice carried on. _Shit_. Sebastian’s eyes seemed to change a shade darker with his scowl. Blaine quickly swallowed and tried to find a clock. _Oh no, did he forget the time, again?_ He grabbed his lower lip between his teeth and carefully battered his honey colored eyes up at the taller man. He shifted his eyes to the side at the clock; 6:30PM. A wave of relief flooded through his body, relaxing his sudden tense muscles. “Don’t worry, my sweet,” the husky voice spoke as Blaine felt his fingers pulling up his chin. Blaine automatically hopped onto his toes and leaned in to steal a kiss from Sebastian. “It’s almost a daily routine for me to check the shop first, before I head home.” Blaine could feel heat rising to his cheeks since he really had a tendency to forget time when he was working.

“Maybe I secretly like that my handsome-as-ever-husband checks up on me,” the chocolatier playfully teased. Sebastian answered with a chuckle, a cute and relaxed one, who send sparks though Blaine’s tiny body. “Let me fin—“

“—Finish this and clean the kitchen. Then we are ready to go,” Sebastian finished the sentence. Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband and grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate mixed with rum. He slowly emptied the bowl over the cake and spread it equally with a smaller and longer version of the Palette knife he had used previously. He grabbed a cloth and smeared away the dripping chocolate on the rotating platform, cleaning everything up nicely. Blaine perfected the chocolate covered cake with scrapings. Even the shaved off chocolate was decorated, white and dark mixed in a playful pattern.

“Very nice,” Sebastian’s loving voice praised. Blaine flashed a grin at the cop and carefully moved it to the cooler. He wished he had his husband in workshop during the day when he needed some encouragement. Blaine admired how calm his husband always was. He fondly eyed over at the man who was sitting on the counter, while he knew that Blaine would not agree with that.

“No sitting on the counter!,” he called out and playfully slapped him with the towel. “You know that.” He got an eye roll back and a mutter, which sounded like a ‘whatever’ before Blaine saw the tall man jump to his feet again. “Who knows what you have been sitting on,” Blaine heard his voice tease with a giggle.

“I know where it would like to be sitting on,” Sebastian playfully bantered back with a smirk. Blaine knew he would get a comment like that. If he hadn’t gotten such a reply back he would be seriously worried about his husband. Blaine started cleaning the kitchen skillfully and quickly under the watch of the waiting detective. The chocolate lover turned towards the waiting man and slowly started unbuttoning his white kitchen clothing to reveal a light blue shirt who matched his dark blue pants. He draped the white clothing covered in chocolate in the laundry basket. “Ready,” his voice ringed and he stretched out his hand to his husband.

“Every time I am waiting I hope I get rewarded. But once again you can resist against my advances,” his husband spoke before he grabbed the offered hand. He walked out of the kitchen and let Blaine close the door, and lead them from behind the counter out the double doors.

“Sebastian..,” his voice sounded with a sigh. “I do ‘reward’ you, don’t be like this,” he spoke with a soft groan while he locked the double door. “I am not having sex with you in the kitchen. I _make_ chocolate there.” He slipped his hand back in the welcoming warmth of Sebastian’s when Blaine suddenly felt a peck against his cheek. His whole body warmed up and it gave his lips a reason to smile.  
“I know, babe. _I know_. Just a kinky fantasy, I guess,” he spoke, as they slowly walked home through Old-Havenbrook. Like usual they chatted about what was happening in their lives when they weren’t together. Sebastian solving mysteries and Blaine telling about the chocolate he had made or mixed flavors he was trying out. As the couple came home they would go their separate ways again. Blaine would usually be making some sort of dinner and Sebastian would play the grand piano. They lived just on the edge of Old-Havenbrook. A small stairway let up to their front door, long and elegant windows that matched with the length of their house. The front of the Smythe-Anderson home was rather small but the property was deep. Like the type of houses you would see in Amsterdam. A slow but playful melody started to fill the rooms of the old house. Blaine who could hear the music fill up the house started humming with the familiar melody. He made some quick dinner for the two of them. Blaine tried to chop the vegetables and bits of chicken in key with the melody, which turned out to be quite difficult. Sebastian’s fingers moved to the high-pitched keys and continued the melody on and on. The shorter man walked into the living room with two plates as he hummed, almost sang along with the playful melody. The playful melody calmed Blaine; he liked his husband in a playful mood. It was such a rarity.

“Dream a little dream of me...,” Blaine sang softly as he placed the plates on the dining table. He battered his eyes at the concentrated man playing the piano. “Say night-y-night and _kiss_ me.” His voice sounded more audible as he walked up to Sebastian. “Just hold me tight and tell me you _miss_ me.” Blaine slipped onto the stool next to his tall handsome husband and joined in on the piano. Sebastian shifted an octave lower with his hands and Blaine placed his hands two octaves higher, playing the same melody together.  

“Stars fading but I linger on, dear,” Sebastian’s voice suddenly sounded on the double melody the couple made.  “Still craving your _kiss_.” Blaine’s hands abruptly stopped at the teasing tone his singing husband made. His heart jerked in happiness and he cupped his husband’s face between his hands. Blaine saw Sebastian’s green eyes focused on him as he had his head turned in his direction and not on the piano. The playful man had a teasing smile on his lips when he sang along. Blaine’s heart swelled at the warm and loving tone of his voice. “Dream a little dream of me…” When those words came out of his mouth Blaine couldn’t help but lean in and press his lips against Sebastian’s. The fingers of the singing man stopped caressing the piano and the music stopped as Blaine felt Sebastian grabbing him closer, kissing him back. His tongue slipped into Blaine’s parted mouth and slowly he felt Sebastian swirling his tongue around his’. A gasp left Blaine from deep within; leaving him breathless into the kiss.

“Dinner is ready,” he muttered against the soft lips of his husband. He really loved this man, even with his harsh comments and manipulative mind. When he was like this Blaine would forget the world around them. The cop usually was only like this at home or when he was with Blaine.

“Hmm. Alright. But I was kind of enjoying this,” he heard Sebastian mutter back. Blaine nodded in agreement he liked the kissing too. The mood shifted in a more casual one, the playfulness slowly disappearing as they took a seat in their usual spots at their table. “Can believe you let me eat a salad, again!,” the lean man protested. Blaine battered his golden eyes up parallel with his eyebrows.

“You make dinner next time then,” he simply replied. The short man knew better than go into a fight over this. “Plus I am surrounded by sweets all day, I like to stay at least a bit healthy,” he heard himself add to the conversation. He took a bite from his salad and disliked the taste himself too. Nothing could compete against the sweet taste of chocolate. The velvety and dark liquid made something trigger in his body. He could fully warm up at the thought of only the taste, the strong smell of cocoa beans invading his nose. Blaine swallowed the food of greens, imagining that it was chocolate gliding through his throat. But the greens didn’t glide like chocolate did; it was rough and harsh against his insides. His mind wandered off and went over the various tastes chocolate could have. Maybe he could try to mix fruit extracts with the exquisite Criollo cocoa beans he still had from South America. He could take the fruity liquids or maybe even liquor from the fruits. Slowly making the pure transparent liquid drip into the warm and dark chocolate mixture to combine a ne—.

“…urt took my erected— Good, I got your attention,” his husbands voice sounded suddenly cold. Blaine’s eyes focused on Sebastian’s face and immediately battered them down in submission. “It feels like I just caught you having a very intimate fantasy with someone! I dislike it when you just doze off like that,” the taller man groaned. The complaining noise of the chair being forcefully pushed back reached to Blaine’s ears. He found his husband towering over him and he quickly battered his eyes down again. He didn’t like that Sebastian could shift so easy through his emotions, minutes ago he was playfully singing with his husband. Well it felt minutes ago to be honest who knows how long he had been dozing off.

“Sebastian...,” his voice sounded like a desperate whimper. “I am sorry.” He saw his husband leave the living room while he shook his head. Blaine now noticed how hard he was biting on his bottom lip cause he tasted the coppery of blood against his tongue. He licked over it and had his hurt honey colored eyes on the door his husband left in. He didn’t mean to doze off, he really didn’t. It just _happened_. Who knows what his husband was telling him? His heart was beating pained in his chest. It was mean from Sebastian to use Kurt Hummel. The taller man knew how much he quite disliked the writer. Kurt had obviously a crush on his husband. To use him in a context made Blaine feel like his heart was just ripped out of his chest. The detective could be so difficult sometimes, flickering through his emotions like he was looking for a certain page in a book, it also made Blaine proud that the man loved him otherwise he wouldn’t get upset if he dozed off, right? Blaine exhaled slowly and waited a few seconds to inhale again to regain his calmness. He almost felt his submissive side beg for forgiveness from the complicated man. In the end Blaine knew he was going to say sorry anyways, it was his fault after all. He let his face fall into his hands and slowly rubbed them over his forehead. Blaine left the food for what it was and followed Sebastian through the door, which lead to a cozy sitting room. The head detective had sort of claimed this room of his own and mainly used it as a study. Blaine couldn’t really care less their house was big enough for the two of them even though it was on the edge of Old-Havenbrook. The bay window let the streetlight illuminate the room apart from the small lamp seated on Sebastian’s desk. “Hey,” his voice whispered hoarsely to the policeman. He saw Sebastian go through his is brown hair and release a deep sigh.

“Hey..,” he replied back. Blaine saw the man casting his eyes on him, why did he feel so nervous? The tall man sitting in front of him was his husband for crying out loud. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to see his husband upset, or maybe it was because he was the reason his husband was upset, again. “Blaine..,” the man started to speak. Blaine saw this as an invitation and stepped into the study. “I hate this.” Blaine casted his eyes down once again and took a seat in the old but comfy couch, making him smaller that than he already was compared to his husband. He hated this too, a lot, especially because he doesn’t mean to do it. “I can never talk to you anymore!,” Sebastian’s voice spoke once again. “You are always in that shop with your chocolate. I have to fetch you because otherwise I am sure you will work all the way through the night.” Blaine heard the man inhale sharply at that and reached for his hair again in frustration. “Then I finally see you and then you doze off to … to your chocolate again. I am starting to feel like a third wheel.” The voice sounded hurt. Blaine did this to Sebastian.  

“You are not,” Blaine let out in a strangled whisper. His eyes wide set and watery with the tears he was holding back. “Please, you know that.” Blaine cocked his head a bit and battered his puppy eyes up at the man who reached his full length by standing up. Blaine decided to get up too, holding his eyes on his husband. “Sebastian,” he spoke the name with a slight sob.

“Blaine, you know how much trouble I had admitting that I love you,” he spoke broken too. Blaine’s heart jerked because his husband said ‘love’ and not ‘loved’. He felt his body relax as the man continued to talk. “It is just really hard on me to see you so busy. I just miss you. Normally you would fetch me from my work,” he shrugged. Blaine exhaled the breath he was holding and walked up to the hurt man to hug him, already forgiving the husband. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and placed the side of his head against his chest.

“I told you I was sorry,” his voice spoke back softly. Blaine felt the man wrap his arms around him, which made his whole body warm up at that spot. “Am I forgiven?” Blaine noticed how desperate his voice sounded. He just couldn’t stand his husband being mad at him, or upset for that matter. Every time he made Sebastian upset it ended up like this. Blaine inhaled sharply and felt his nose getting invaded with Sebastian’s smell. It was how Sebastian usually smelled mixed with a faint trail of his body wash and cologne he put on that same morning. It always was more worn off on the end of the day, which Blaine liked.  He let his hand slip down to his chest.

“Yes. Yes of course,” the voice replied to Blaine’s desperate mutter.  All Blaine’s thoughts stopped that second and reached up to kiss the detective with much passion. He felt himself invading the other’s mouth with his tongue and to his delight he felt that husband respond. All too soon the other broke the kiss. “Please don’t work so hard, you worry me,” he could hear Sebastian mutter along his skin between the kisses he was placing along his jaw, slowly making his way to his ear. “I just love you _and_ miss you,” he felt the warm breath whisper just below his ear. Blaine felt all air leave his body in delight that the emotionally complicated detective said that to him. Every time his husband told him he loved him it felt like something special.

“I love you too,” he gasped out and felt his eyes flutter close at the warm breath on the sweet spot below his ear. The chocolatier inhaled sharply at the sensations he didn’t know he had missed. Blaine could hear the other man softly chuckle, what meant that Sebastian was no longer mad at him. He felt himself melt into the touches of his husband with a soft moan escaping from his parted lips. Sebastian made him warm. The detective made him melt and soften like chocolate would under a heating lamp. All the tension left the little man’s body and he let Sebastian take over at what he did best. Blaine barely felt them move around. He was absorbed into everything he was feeling. Blaine felt warm, not too hot that he would burn, like chocolate. Chocolate would never burn him and never betray him. The soft and wet kisses had trailed their way slowly down to his collarbone. Even with his eyes closed Blaine could smell the strong smell of chocolate and feel the dark liquid trailing from under his ear to his collarbone. A smile decorated the dark haired man’s lips as he felt the chocolate drip to his chest, soft and slow. The sweet sticky liquid was worshipping his body in full glory, like it had missed him. It continued down south, darker, he liked dark. A shiver shot through his body at the sudden chill. He battered his hazel colored eyes open and found himself lying on his back on the leather couch in Sebastian’s study. He blinked a few times and crawled himself up in a half sitting like position, resting on his elbows. He leaned on his left elbow to rub his forehead with his right hand. The chocolate he imagined was Sebastian? The kisses trailed down and had reached Blaine’s waistband. The detective had battered his eyes up in confusion before he let his eyes roam over Blaine.

“You look at me like I am not the person you expect me to be?,” he asked questionably. Blaine gave him a quick firm smile to assure him everything is fine and felt himself shake his head. That would be silly it was just… harmless chocolate. The little man relaxed and laid down again. He kept himself wisely quiet and inhaled sharply. Blaine’s fingertips found the perfect brown hair of his husband and started moving over the man’s scalp. He played with the stings of hair or spread his fingers out over the skin underneath it. Blaine’s eyes automatically fluttered closed and needed that warmth back, almost demanding it. He felt the kissing again, probably because Sebastian was too much into this himself to stop. The worshipping started at his belly button. The warmness swirling through his stomach, those swirls that made his muscles tense deliciously. He felt how he gasped for air because he almost forgot to breath. The air almost cold compared to how hot his body was feeling. The sound of a zipper, the feeling of being freed, tightness gone mixed with released heat. The chocolate went even more down, trailing along the elastic band of his briefs. Air left his lungs again as the wet hotness trailed to his hip. Blaine arched his hips up in the melting chocolate. It felt silky smooth. The liquid trailing over him slowly pushing a bit of his briefs down. He wanted more. He needed more. He wanted to help the liquid by pushing down his underwear, giving it everything to devour in his warm caresses. He couldn’t move, he wanted to, but he couldn’t. Blaine inhaled sharply, rolling his head back because this made it only more tormenting for the chocolate lover. Everything was sensually dark around him. Him and his chocolate, no one else. The liquids going over his body, melting into one, making him feel warm and wanted. Slowly everything became darker. His eyelids growing heavier while, they were already closed. The chocolate slowly coming to life, feeling a sudden cold being pulled over him. Blaine was gone, absorbed in an exhausting fantasy.

For the chocolate lover it only felt like he was waking up seconds later, but in fact it was hours later. He jolted up and found himself in their bed, glancing at the clock. 4.30 AM! He needed to be in the workshop at 5 AM! He jumped out of bed, now knowing what the cold wave was in his fantasy. It was Sebastian putting him to bed. He rubbed his face as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He couldn’t look at himself in disgust and shame; minutes after they made up he had fallen asleep under his _husband’s_ touches. The chocolate was never even there, or was it?


	3. Introducing Sebastian Smythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I posted this chapter, whoops! Uh. Yes! Working on Chapter 3 with all the love I have for this story. :3

Cold. Where was the warmth? He wanted to curl his lean and long body around the little bundle of heat. But the question was, where was his little bundle of warmth? Uneasiness spread through the detective’s body patting around the large bed to find him. He ended up on Blaine’s side of the bed; it was even colder than his own side. Well that woke the tall man. He let out a groan, hair all tousled as he found himself fully sprawled over the bed. He rubbed his face and sucked in a deep tug of air through his nose. The smell of his husband mixed with the one from his hair gel invades his nose from the pillow he was hugging to his chest. A groan slipped out and he blinked himself awake. Sebastian hated mornings like this, waking up alone, it was like his teenage years all over again. The sad and hurt feelings from yesterday hit him even harder now. He slowly slipped out of bed, goose bumps rising over his whole body as his feet touched the cold ground. Sebastian slumped to the bathroom. He grabbed the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. A pale man with wild bed hair and cold green-grey eyes stared back at him. He didn’t know how long he had been staring at the person who he should recognize as himself. Sebastian got into his daily routine without even registering it since his mind was somewhere else. The warm water of the shower hit his shoulders and clattered down over his body. The muscles of the man were rigid and tense under his skin. How could Blaine? Didn’t he love him anymore? Sebastian felt rejected. It was like Blaine wasn’t his Blaine anymore. Apparently Blaine was so attracted to him that it was tiresome. Sebastian felt like he had to compete against chocolate, which was absolutely _ridiculous_. This was all getting into his head. Blaine loved him. They were just hitting a rough patch into their marriage like every couple had now and then. Wasn’t it that something would happen after seven years of marriage? Sebastian usually didn’t spend time listening to this Opera crap but now he was tempted to. Work was important for the both of them. The detective had climbed all the way up into his career with his loyal husband by his side. He had seen Blaine work hard to get his chocolate shop to work. The couple had to put a lot of money into the shop to get it to function. It was logical for Sebastian that Blaine had worked hard in the beginning but now everything was running smooth and perfect. Blaine was definitely making profit. So, the cop was thinking that his lovely husband would not have to work so hard anymore. Nothing was less true; the shorter man seemed addicted to his work instead of him. Sebastian suggested many times to hire extra staff. Blaine only agreed to one assistant who could manage the counter while he worked. The heat between them was slowly getting covered in the thick and sticky chocolate of his husband’s work.

“There you go, Mr. Smythe,” a soul filled voice chimed happily in his ears. Sebastian seemed to blink awake and noticed that his surroundings weren’t home and he was standing in front of the counter of Bagels&Beans. His almost grey eyes fell to the cup and then dragged his eyes up again over the dark skinned woman who owned the shop. “Your daily Coffee Mocha with your husband’s melted chocolate in it,” Mercedes added when the man didn’t seem to respond. Why did he suddenly felt the urge to gag? The cop started to get repulsed by chocolate, not that he was going to show that to the woman. A small smile appeared on Sebastian’s handsome face.

“Thank you, Mrs. Jones,” his voice spoke utterly polite as ever. He quickly checked himself in the reflection of the display. Perfect, as ever. His hair perfectly combed, his jaw trimmed smoothly, tie perfectly tied under the collar of his light colored dress shirt, colors matching with his charcoal pants and the shirt perfectly tucked in. His jacket was draped over his arm as he took the paper cup and newspaper in his free hand. He took a sip and winked at the lady. “Perfect as always,” he spoke charmingly while he secretly wanted to throw the cup away. But the cop didn’t want the coffee shop owner to know that Blaine and him were in a rough patch or that he started to dislike his husband’s chocolate, better yet, chocolate in general. Plus if there was one person who talked to most people on a daily basis it was Mrs. Jones. He could hear her let out giggly laugh before answering.

“Well thank you, Mr. Charming. And it is Mercedes for you. Mrs. Jones is so official.” She briefly let out a toothy smile. “I’ve put your coffee in a paper cup since you are fifteen minutes later than usual, sir,” she playfully spoke since the cop seemed in a fairly good mood today. Sebastian looked at his expensive watch and cursed under his breath. The lean man nodded at Mercedes before hurrying out of the shop. He walked towards his work and glanced at his watch again. The detective would normally leave the shop around this time after reading the paper so he lowered his walking pace. Sometimes Sebastian wondered why he hadn’t pursued the career of being an actor. The detective could fool everyone around him, disguising what his true mood was, except Blaine. But then he realized that he needed acting skills for his current job too. As soon as he was out of reach of the coffee shop he swiftly dumped the coffee in a trashcan he usually craved each morning.

“Coffee already consumed, sir?” Sebastian eyed to the side when he walked past the Deputy’s desk. Mike Chang, as the name may tell you already, he was a young Asian who could move like liquid. Ever since his back gave out the dancer couldn’t lift his partners anymore. After a recovering period Chang decided to join the police. Several years of training and the young man had climbed up like his boss had. Chang was trained in several branches. He had started in the uniformed police, which include traffic control, stopping and detaining motorists. Eventually he got bored and ended up to be a K9 trainer before he got requested by Sebastian Smythe himself to join his detective team. Which his exemplary record Sebastian was willing to train the driven man.

“Chang,” The detective spoke in acknowledgment as he walked past him. He placed his messenger bag next to his desk and briefly went through his hair, collecting himself. The lean man pushed the starting button of his computer and grabbed the folder that was placed on his desk. Mike waved in, that was the only way to describe how the man moved. His arms were making some flow-y movements and his feet seemed to move over the floor like he was on rollerblades. Sebastian furred his brows at the folder before looking up deadpanning at the incoming officer. Mike’s posture fell and he straightened up before he cleared his throat. Sebastian slammed the folder on this desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We will get the kidnapper, sir,” the shorter man assured. He walked up to the desk were his boss was still standing. He carefully grabbed the folder and looked over what they had gathered. “Mr. Smythe, this case is eating you up. The whole force is already on this.” The Asian man got a green-eyed glare shot at him as Sebastian started pacing behind the desk with his hand in front of his mouth in thought.

“I know, Chang! But I can’t stand that we got the wrong building. I should have been there last night,” Sebastian’s voice snapped. It wasn’t like Blaine would miss him if he had to work overtime. “ _I will_ get him. I am just missing something!” Sebastian was snapping his fingers as he was going over every detail again, fully in detective mode. There was a young woman missing for a few days, yet now, every clue seemed to have a dead end. A ringing of the phone woke Sebastian up from his thoughts. The two men made eye contact before the Deputy let out a nod and turned on his heels to walk out. “Smythe.” Sebastian motioned at the leaving man to stop and come back. He waved at the recording device and listened to the haunting and deformed voice. Sebastian’s thick brows got heavier, slowly sinking down to his eyes in concentration. Naturally the kidnapper would call with an offer, honestly the detective wasn’t impressed, and they always would be stupid enough to do that. Sebastian couldn’t deny that it made his job a lot easier; especially now they have been stuck about the kidnapper’s whereabouts. Sebastian placed the horn back and looked Mike.  “The usual. Check the location. Number. Registrations etc.”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Chang replied and dashed out. The long and thin finger of Sebastian Smythe pressed the replay button and the recorded phone call played again. While the detective listened he closed his eyes in which Blaine flickered before him and their fight last night. He missed half of the message and practically slammed his finger on the reply button in anger to play the message once again. In the end the frustrated cop raped the replay button till he finally could concentrate on the message and the background noises. Moments later his iPhone made the familiar incoming message sound with seemed to snap Sebastian out of his concentration. He let himself fall in his chair with an annoyed sigh why did everything snap him out of his concentration today!?

 

**Kurt Hummel:** Hey you! Just checking in if our Head Detective is alive and well. And if Mr. Detective can meet me for an interview about the missing woman? ;)

 

The Detective looked with a blank expression at the screen of his phone, wishing that the stupid thing would shut up for once, same with the journalist that kept bothering him. Bothering wasn’t the right word because Kurt Hummel was an interesting individual in general. Sebastian was just annoyed because he couldn’t solve this case. He threw the phone carelessly back on his desk before rubbing his face. The crime journalist obviously had a major crush on him, didn’t the man knew better than courting a married man? The detective had to admit that he was flattered by the attention. Sebastian didn’t act on his flattery. He wasn’t even bothered to reply and played the message once again. Faintly in the background there were certain noises and he knew where they were from.

“CHANG!,” he roared. Sebastian’s eyebrows raised in astonishment. The head would never get used of the quickness of Mike Chang. “Right. Get the car ready. I found him. Notify everyone for backup.” The dark head bobbed once and he flashed out. The only annoying thing about Havenbrook was that there were no cars allowed in the center. Only the fire truck and ambulance were allowed. Luckily for rushing cop the police station was on the edge of the old town. On the other side of the old town from where there home was.

Sebastian gabbed his gear and layered it over himself. Including the special harness that would allow him to have his gun on his chest instead of his belt. He topped it off with his navy Havenbrook Police Department Jacket. The detective wouldn’t wear the jacket often only on missions. That way people knew when they should not approach Sebastian Smythe when wearing it. Others officers would practically live in the piece of clothing. Mike Chang was an example of this. The lean detective dashed out of his office and ran down to the special Parking lot on the other edge of Havenbrook, next to the fire department. Mike was waiting with the engine running and drove off as soon his boss was inside. Sebastian grabbed the Radio. “All units to Location 231B in WestPoint. Repeat. All units to Location 231B in WestPoint.” Mike flipped the car over with a screeching noise of the tires. Sebastian had to grab hold to not be thrown through the car. Buckling himself up as he petted his pockets for his phone. Well shit, he had forgotten it. Sebastian disregarded it quickly. Blaine probably wouldn’t text or call since he would be absorbed into his work. The only thing the device could do was annoy the shit out of him. Or worse Kurt would spam him with more texts. The car raced to the right location and came to a stop. The detective was already out of the car before it had fully stopped, walking hunched down to the building. He pressed his tall and meager body against the wall as he tried to look through the window. It was still a miracle to the man how he stayed so lean while his husband used him to test all his new chocolate experiments. He let out a deep sigh since he didn’t want to think about his troubled husband. Troubled, yes. Sebastian was seriously considering taking Blaine to a rehab center at some point. Who would fucking fall asleep before getting intimate with their significant other? Blaine was showing signs of being a workaholic and that was coming from _him_. Sebastian Smythe, Head Officer, aka borderline workaholic himself. He was one of the few people in this world who thought hard work was the right thing to do, which he obviously was starting to doubt now.

“Smythe?,” a hushed whisper sounded. The detective jumped slightly at the voice that startled him. Oh wow, was he starting to even act like his husband now? Sebastian glared at the shrugging Mike Chang.

“I was trying to see if the suspect and victim where there,” Sebastian huffed back in hushed tones. The Asian nodded and pointed at the door next to the window. Sebastian opened his jacket a bit and grabbed the gun he brought along with him. It gave some sort of extra kick to hold it. It made you feel different in a certain way. Sebastian briefly looked through the window. Suddenly he felt the glass scatter above him. He protected his head as the glass fell over him, curse words left his lips and he dashed from under the window to the door. Other police cars stopped with loud noises right that second. _Idiots_ , flashed through the head officer’s mind. How could they arrive with so much noise of course that would scare the kidnapper! Sebastian jerked open the door with Chang on his heels.

“DO NOT COME CLOSER! I WILL SHOOT HER,” a raw voice roared. Sebastian looked around to spot the two to quickly. The bigger and taller bastard was holding a crying young woman. A gun placed against her temple. Speaking of a cliché. Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes and straightening his back. “Is this to boring for you, Smythe?,” the man growled and pressed the gun practically _in_ her head. The frail woman sobbed for air and Sebastian’s face went completely deadpan, no emotion. He was being unprofessional and it could cost him a human life. “Answer me!,” the kidnapper snapped but the only thing he got was a green-eyed glare Sebastian did best. A dominating and cold stare that would send shivers down the man’s spine. The cop’s eyes squinted a bit since he saw the man visible shiver. The police had found him before he got the money he wanted; he would get caught no matter what. If he would kill the girl he would even be in bigger trouble. The faint tremble in the man’s hand told the cop that in a matter of seconds. Sebastian Smythe was trained to read body language and knew the drill by now. What the kidnapper didn’t know was that one unit already had gathered on the other side of the building. The lean detective had seen glimpses of them but gave nothing away. “No. Not at all. I will be highly entertained to see you get behind bars,” he eventually replied. He got immediately a response from the chubby looking man. It was a light airy huff that seemed to echo through the abandoned building. Silence before the storm. The cop knew he was being the distraction now, along with agent Chang who was standing next to him. The detective slowly lowered his aching arm, standing while pointing a gun at someone was surprisingly difficult for a long amount of time. Chang followed his movements. A victory bark came from the kidnapper. The green-eyed man slowly let his lips curl up into a smirk.

Then everything moved really quickly, the men in black got in from behind the chubby villain. They reached him, taking away the gun and grabbing the man from behind. The head officer saw it all happen, and slowly got towards the girl with the mascara run eyes, catching her in his strong arms while three agents were struggling to keep the kidnapper down. “Shhh, you are safe now,” he spoke utterly calm and undid the rope that gagged her. Then the shouting happened as one cop was pushed down. The man pulled an officer’s gun from its holder. All Sebastian Smythe heard was three bullets being fired before feeling the jolts of pain seconds later. The impact of the bullets taking his lean body down to the concrete floor making his head slam into the hard surface. Sebastian had dragged the girl in his arms down with him. The Head Officer was shot. Sebastian could feel the pain shoot through him. The officer had never been shot before.

“OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN! BULLETS WERE FIRED” He could hear it so far away. There was a thrumming in his head that made all his senses blur. He didn’t even know if hearing could blur but it sounded blurred? The voices were far away and just very vague. He could feel the throbbing in his back and arm align with his heartbeat. If was suddenly so peaceful till there was so much pressure added on his chest. It was hurting too. Everything was hurting so bad. “SMYTHE DOWN. CALL 911.” The voice was so far away again, and why were his lungs burning? The blow had pushed all the air out of Sebastian’s lungs. The officer was turned on his side, making him gasp for air and blink his eyes open. It was all so bright. The pain was becoming more present. His eyes were closing again. He didn’t feel the fumbling on his body or, the relieved sigh that came along with it. All the lean man was thinking is that laying on his back hurt more than his previous position. He felt something move down over the side of his head not sure if that was blood or not.

Sebastian slipped in and out of unconsciousness until he heard more voices and a light shine into his eyes. He tried to sit up to push all those people off him, especially the one that was shining the light in his face. He didn’t like people so close. Sebastian only let one other person in his personal space, and that certain person was not here. He blinked when he light was gone, his vision slowly coming back. “Officer Smythe can you hear me?,” the paramedic spoke to him. The man in question had clearly heard him, even if the voice hurt his head. “Yes. Now get your hands off of me,” his voice sound tiredly, and rather raw. The doctor ignored his demand and helped him sit up in the ambulance. Sebastian felt the world spin and almost fell back again because he was losing his balance. “Easy, Sir.” That was Chang, he sounded worried. He remembered that voice without even looking. “You were lucky you wore your bullet-proof vest under his jacket,” the paramedic started to speak. He showed Sebastian the tin bowl with two distorted bullets in them. Sebastian raised one eyebrow because those two bullets could have killed him. “You will only have some bruising on his back, and most likely bruised ribs, if not broken. You need stitches on your head which you cracked open on the hard floor and your arm who has a scrape wound of missing your arm by an inch.” Sebastian blinked and looked to his throbbing left arm. The sleeve of his favorite dress shirt was cut open for easy access. Chang was holding his police jacket, bullet holes and everything. His arm was bandaged, probably to put pressure on his arm. “…Concussion. You gotta go to the hospital with us, pal.” The wounded man let out a groan when he tuned into what the medic was saying. The hospital meant he had to go to Havenport. It was a bigger city fifteen minutes by car from Havenbrook. Chang and the paramedic helped the annoyed head officer up to his feet. It was a bit difficult to get the man to cooperate since he was taller than the other two.

Sebastian was taken down to the hospital. A doctor, or nurse, was stitching him up. “Don’t be so grim, sir,” she spoke towards him. “You help so many people each day. Let us help you now, okay?” Sebastian casted his grey eyes up, all the green in them just seemed to have dulled down. He sat on the bed as he was taken care off. All Sebastian had on his mind was to not have his loved one freaked out. He had left his mobile at the station, and now he felt horribly disconnected. He wasn’t a man of many words; only if he needed to get something, want something. “All done. Now who should we call to bring your personal stuff for your over night stay?,” she then asked. The lean man immediately frowned. “What? No way. I am not staying over,” Sebastian argued and got to his feet. “You have an concussion. We need to make sure you are okay, and wake you up every two the three hours, sir!” The doctor placed her hands on him to coach him back down on the bed only the man’s frame wouldn’t budge under her pressure. Sebastian’s jaw gritted because the pressure hurt on his ribs. “Mr. Smythe!” Sebastian looked down at her, his eyes cold. “Let me be fully clear. I. Am. Not. Staying. I have a husband at home who will do that for me. You can use the extra bed for someone else. If something doesn’t feel right I will be back,” he stated. “Plus I am not wearing this sling.” After throwing away the sling and with those words said the head officer walked out of the room, grabbing his jacket with the two holes in the back and a rip in his left sleeve in the process. He wasn’t going to stay in his stinky public place. He wanted his home with Blaine close. Maybe this accident would help Blaine started working less. The woman came rushing after him and security stopped him at the doors. The woman just held up the sling. “I won’t let you go without it,” she stated. Sebastian growled and snatched the damn thing out her hands.

He took a cab back to the police station. A headache was building; the detective could feel it starting. He would rest later. “Sebastian?,” Vera gasped when her boss walked in, with some difficulty, and held on to her reception desk to keep standing. She flew up to help him, to only be stopped in her tracks by one simple word and a finger. “Don’t.” The curvaceous woman stood there a bit helplessly. The boss collected himself and cleared his throat. “I will be in my office.” Every soul in Havenbrook must have heard the story by now, news traveled fast in the little town center. By the look on everyone’s face he could see they all were in shock their boss was back so soon, with a sling. He was shot for crying out loud. The green eyed man walked into his office and to his desk, leaning against it tiredly. His head was a mess. He was trying to think if he had some painkillers in one of his drawers when Chang came in. “Do you need anything, Boss?”

“Painkillers and a report,” he spoke immediately towards the dark haired man. That is what he liked about Chang. No questions. No shock. It was almost like he had expected him to be back. Sebastian closed his eyes as the coworker started to talk. His eyes wondered to his mobile. He should call Blaine.

“Your body saved the girl from being shot. She is safely transported to the hospital by the special force team from Havenport. She went into shock when you were shot, everything was too much for her to handle. I hear they are treating her at the hospital where you should have been.” Sebastian still had his eyes closed as he tried to process everything. “They got the kidnapper down and he is locked up in Havenpo---“ “Ohmygod Sebastian you are aliveeeeee!!!!”

The head of the police department actually whimpered at the high-pitched voice that sounded through his office, even Mike Chang looked up with wide set eyes. A teary eyed journalist had marched into his office and was ready to just wrap his arms around the shot officer’s neck. The eccentric young man put himself together as he saw the other cop in the same room filling that same room with awkwardness. “I will get your pain medication,” Chang dismissed himself and got out the room for the journalist sake.

“Sebastian! Ohmy— I was _so_ worried. I heard that you were shot on the police radio and—“ “You can listen to our receivers?,” the lean man interrupted him. Kurt Hummel slowly nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He knew Officer Smythe. The hurt man rubbed over his aching head. “You are impossible,” Sebastian let out with a soft sigh. “I was just making sure you were okay.” Sebastian felt actually a jab of pain through his body at that. Because it was Kurt Hummel, (Crime) Journalist of Havenbrook Times, that was worried about him. Not Blaine Anderson, his so called husband. He could feel the bitterness and anger slip into his veins, slowly being pumped through his whole tense and hurting body. “Well I got a husband for that,” he sneered as his arms were crossed.

The writer actually looked slightly hurt when Sebastian had spoken those words. “Well where is your worried partner then?,” Kurt bantered in reply. Sebastian gritted his jaw and mouth turned into a thin line. “He called already and comes to pick me up in a few to get me home,” he lied with ease. Kurt couldn’t really argue with that. His shoulders fell down in defeat. “I am glad you are okay, Sebastian. Our town would be at loss without you,” he spoke then before leaving the police station.

After Chang had gotten him his medication he felt better. He even disregarded the stupid sling. He could actually do some work as he secretly waited for Blaine to be all panicked and get here like Kurt had. But as the clock struck 6 o’clock there was still no sign of him. Most of the station had gotten home by now but the head hadn’t, along with his loyal right hand. He knew Chang was just waiting for him to get home before he would leave. It made the bitterness in the officer’s heart vanish briefly. Sebastian decided to at least call Blaine, yet it immediately went to voicemail. At 7 he decided he should head home. “Night, Chang. See you tomorrow.” Mike looked up like he hadn’t seen him coming at all. “No, Sir. Tomorrow is your birthday remember?,” he spoke with a hint of amusement. Sebastian looked at his watch for the date since he had such an expensive watch it showed all those kind of things. “Just testing you,” he then replied quickly. He did forget it was his birthday tomorrow. It made him slightly more cheery. “You are lucky. You get the best birthday cake ever with Mr. Blaine as a husband. Bring some the day after tomorrow?” His boss agreed before he left and wished him a good night again.

The officer walked home on a slow pace. His back and his ribs were hurting from the two shots and his head wasn’t helping either. Sebastian even put the sling back on since it did relief the pain in his bicep. On top of that hunger had set in. But Sebastian was a lot more cheery than before. Blaine would probably surprise him with a cake, or with something. That is maybe why he didn’t let anything hear of himself. Sebastian got to their home. The small flight of stairs in front of their house was close to impossible to conquer. He opened their door and shut off their house alarm. Weird. He closed the door louder than he should. “I’m home!!,” he called out hopefully but the dark home stayed awfully quiet. Was he that naïve? He had to turn the alarm off after al. The silence crushed his hope immediately. The wounded man placed the keys where they should; goose bumps had risen on his arms because of that loneliness that sunk back into his bones. Sebastian felt pathetic and mostly hurt, emotionally hurt. Pizza was delivered at 8.30PM but the man had only got one slice past his throat. He watched some television to get his mind off Blaine for a while. His detective instinct told him that Blaine was maybe kidnapped or hurt. Maybe he should go and find him. But then his stubborn side was reluctant to leave the house. He was hurt and it was almost his birthday. Blaine should come to him. Reach out to him for once.

When the large clock in the hallway sounded twelve times Sebastian was found behind his piano. Slowly he moved his right hand to the instrument and played a deep slow version of happy birthday with one hand. His left arm was resting in the sling. “Happy birthday to… me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear…Seba--.” The sound was interrupted because the lonely man had slammed his fist on the heavy tones. He rubbed his hand over his eyes. The heavy tones died, and Sebastian was confronted again with the silence that followed.

Blaine didn’t came home that night, and in the morning there was no surprise cake waiting for the birthday boy.


End file.
